


You promised to be till death with me

by aartemissss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Murder, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dumbification, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, God Complex, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Light dominant/sub relationship, Marks, Masochism, Masturbation, Mature Eren Yeager, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Sadism, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slapping, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Eren Yeager, Toxic Relationship, Unprotected Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aartemissss/pseuds/aartemissss
Summary: Eren Yeager x Reader (Y/N) smut, female bodied. If somebody wanted a genderfluid/other body/ gender swap or something similar, let me know, I will be honoured to write it for you:)-extremely kinky, a lot of violence, heavy smut-drabble, about 2K words-enjoy :)
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader
Kudos: 21





	You promised to be till death with me

You were washing your hands in the cold water, watching the hands and fingers, mind escaping to the long haired war criminal you haven’t seen in four months. You were staying in Mitras now, to discuss further development on how to find the Jeagerists, along with their leader. You sighed heavily, turning off the water and looking up to the mirror in front of you. Your eyes locked. You weren’t looking to your grey eyes though- another pair of green, deep and cold ones was staring back at you from the mirror. You promptly froze where you were standing, not fluttering at all.

The tall boy was leaning against a wall right behind you, long hair in a low bun. He didn’t even flick, just stared at you through the small mirror, making this whole situation excruciating. He was playing with a blistering knife; it was slipping through his long fingers like a toy. 

,,Eren.”- You said it as some sort of warning, uncertainty in your voice. You haven’t seen your lover in four months- since he escaped after the drama with Mikasa. You didn’t know what to expect from him- he was unpredictable. He left you behind- he didn’t care to take you with him back then.

,, Don’t you dare to move or try something Y/N. You will listen to every word I say, and obey. Do we understand each other?”- He slowly pushed his back from the brick wall and stepped to you. His knife laid against your neck now, pushing with the dull side. Both of your eyes were still locked- green ones were calm and psychotic, grey ones terrified. He touched your silky hair and tucked the loose strings behind your ear.

,,I’m going to put a blindfold over your eyes, just for a little amusement. Then, I will tie your wrists together, and lead you to your hotel room- you are going to pack your shit really quick and then, we will head out from here. Try to scream or disobey and I will slit your throat open, bitch, without any hesitation. Understood?”- His hands were quick, tying your hands and eyes based on his previous words.

,,Use those words Y/N, I didn’t hear your answer.”-He picked up the knife again, opened the door and he was leading your way to your current room. How did he even know…?

,,Understood, Eren.”- You whispered, his name toxic on your tongue, almost choking on it. Both your mouth and words were dry and filled with poison.

,,Try that name again, slut. Who Am I to you?”- He pressed the blade closer to your neck; hot breath gushed over your ear. You whined a little bit, Eren grabbing your wrists a little more.

,,Yes, I understood, master.”-he hummed under his breath at your response, probably pleased.  
Few minutes passed, and when you arrived to your room, he untied both the blindfold and your wrists. He threw you inside, and you landed on your bruised knees. Your wrists hurt a lot, but your body made a weird tingly sensation, as some weird wave of electricity overtook you. You were aroused by the rough treatment. Eren lightly slapped you across your face when you didn’t move- you only wanted to get rid of the throbbing feeling between your legs. You let out a small moan, and Eren’s eyes brightened up.

,,So slutty. Are you horny after I threatened you with knife and killing you?”- you were silent, not moving an inch.

,,I fucking asked something”-He grabbed your chin, tilting it up, glossy eyes meeting the emotionless ones. ,,Going to fuck your pretty throat later. Go on, touch yourself. Bed, on back, legs apart, only fingers. I hope I am clear enough.”- You heard a little tsk on the end, but the only thing on your mind was your pleasure. Eren was searching for something in your drawer, until he found two things, similar to clips. He slowly walked over to you as you brought your finger across your slit. He leaned down, licking your nipple, circling it with his tongue. His hand twisted the other nipple, and he brought his face back. He made you lock gaze with him over again, while he adjusted the clips on your nipples. Eren grinned as you cried out from pain. He shifted down- licked over your clit, teased you with the tip. Then he stood up and walked over to the chair on the other side of the room. He picked it up and moved it closer to the bed-he sat there silently watching you, crazy grin on face.

After some time, you looked at him and found Eren stroking himself. You forgot how big he was- and you wanted to beg for his attention. He was naked now- member twitching and hard.

,,On your knees little one, now.”-You obeyed and pulled out your fingers from your dripping cunt. You sunk down to your knees- glossy eyes looking on the aching member of your master. He harshly grabbed your neck, choking you, and pushing your head down. You took his cock, almost choking, trying to calm your head. He trusted, and you were more than happy to have no gag reflex. Eren tingled his fingers through your hair, fucking your mouth senselessly, back and forth. Your hair was messy; cheeks had shade of dark pink, you could barely look up. When you finally did, you saw your master with his head thrown back, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was close, you could tell, and he kept rocking his hips to your swollen, dirty mouth.

A series of curses began to slip from his mouth, recognizing your own name in between. He changed the angle- his dick went deeper down, and he drove up to his climax. He came, hot strings sliding down your throat, and he pulled out.

,,Swallow it all, cumslut, you deserve nothing but your god’s cum in your mouth. Then show me.”- You opened your mouth, tongue out, and Eren spit to your mouth. You gladly took it.

Slick was dripping down your thighs. You felt a little wave of anticipation, and you stood up when Eren surprisingly offered you a hand. Your knees were sore and weak, but few moments later you were picked up and pushed into a stone cold wall. Your nails grabbed his neck and back, claws marking up his back with red scratches. He moaned, loudly, finally showing something.  
You could feel his fingers oppressively clenching your ass, roughly enough to leave marks for later. You yanked after one of his hands slapped you across your bum cheek. You whispered for more, praising him as a god, master, and anything he wanted to hear. You were lost, overwhelmed and all his.

You were digging a grave for him to show affection.  
He understood what were you asking for- he grinned and moved the tip of his cock through your pussy. He bit to your neck, groaning loudly. You felt him shoving himself up you, roughly and fast, not caring about consequences.

,,Take it, even if you don’t deserve it. Just do what you are good for, taking my cock so well.”- You moaned. He sped up, eagerly hitting you up, marking up your neck, earlobe, jaw and shoulders. Your skin was ripped, little bit bloody, all his. Your cunt was gripping around his cock/ he couldn’t get enough of the warmness. Eren seemed as he is in some kind of trance, looking at your with passion and..Love? It brought you to reality, as you felt your orgasm coming to your rapidly. Eren continued his movements, finger teasing your clit.

,, I think I’m going to cum, master, ple-please let me come please I need it I need you so much.”- You was gasping, desperate for your end.

,,No, I don’t think I will let you. You can last more for me, can’t you? Let’s get you on all four; I will fuck you there till I make you squirm.”-When you both placed themselves on the ground, he slid the knife across your spine, cutting your skin a little bit. You held your breath in, but after he started to bite and give little kisses to both your lower back and hips, you calmed down.

Eren trusted, and you desperately moved your whole body to take his cock, the deeper, the better. He leaned over, grunted in your ear, his pace slowing, but his thrusts more intense, hips rolling into yours. You wanted to memorize every sound he made- you couldn’t tell, if he is not going to kill you before next time. You weren’t even able to form coherent thoughts, all you were capable of feeling was warmth building in every part of your body. You could tell that the psychopath behind you was controlling his blood lust more than ever, trying to remain calm {under these circumstances}.

Hand appeared on your neck, dragging your head back, choking under the strong grip. The thrusts were powerful and painful, but you could feel everything, every inch of him. He patted your lower abdomen, feeling a little bump from how he was inside you.

,,Look at you, I can feel how big am I in your little body. Isn’t it nice? I could rip you apart, but we wouldn’t want that, right?”- He talked slowly and more to himself as to you, but he kept his hands on those places. Your mind was numb, out in a space, where only two of you existed, in one. Your breath hitched, there was lack of air, but you didn’t care. You could feel yourself closer and closer to your release, near your climax every second.

,,Master please, I need it please, I was so good for you, give it to me please.”- You couldn’t hold yourself, you squirmed and Eren stayed more than surprised. It gave him more and more energy, he deepened and thrusted a lot harder than before. All the intense feelings built up in both of your heads, abdomens and crotches were about to erupt, both of you gasping for air, chasing for the high orgasms.

His last thrusts hurt- and he came with your name as a moan, inside you. You cried out because of all the pleasure taking over you. He watched as your orgasm ripped through your body.

,,Filling you up with my cum, hmm? You love that, don’t you? He pulled out, but kept massaging your clit, lazy circles, watching as his cum leaked out of your cunt.

You looked at him, exhausted, almost falling down, hands and knees weak. Eren’s name repeatedly fell down from your lips- shifting between master, my god and his own birth name. He smiled, first honest smile through this whole experience. He reached down and drew a little of his cum to your mouth. You sucked on those long, lanky fingers, as it was the last part you get from him in your life. You still had black spots in your vision, hardly keeping up.

,,You are so warm, love”- He snuggled close, kissing your temple, coming up to the lips for the first time. He hesitated, but then deepened the kiss. It was messy and heated, sharing the most intimate moment in ages and ages.

,,Eren, why did you return? What was the true reason?”- He pulled up his head up from your neck to directly look at you, expression stone cold again, but something was stuck, something only you could see and understand.

,,Came back for you. You promised you will follow me to death, and I’m afraid that’s soon.”- It wasn’t love. He never loved you, but he loved the feeling of somebody loving him, doing anything for him, following him and bringing it up almost to death. He was crazy, he lived for that feeling. You smiled. You could cope with that.

,,I wan’t you to slit my throat when it comes up.”- You connected your foreheads, cupping his face with both hands, amazement building up.

,,Will do, my queen. Cannot wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, It’s my first straight smut ever, so let me know what you think, also if there are any requests, let me know :)


End file.
